the_ultimate_challengerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Challenger Wiki
Welcome to the The Ultimate Challenger Wiki The Ultimate Challenger is a competition that tests the mental will and endurance of each contestant. The winner of the show receives $100 and the title of the Ultimate Challenger. The Competition The Ultimate Challenger is a Youtube Epic award winning (Youtube Live Reality Game Best Mini Series Epic winner) reality show competition. Contestants are selected by the "Ultimate Warrior Gods" and are considered to be competing warriors on the show. Before the competition begins, each contestant is given a color by the "Ultimate Warrior Gods" that represent the competitors most valuable trait in the competition. The current colors of the Ultimate Challenger are: Black (Leadership), Red (Strength), Purple (Ambition), Pink (Loyalty), White (Heroism), Blue (Trust), Orange (Determination), Green (Endurance), and Yellow (Intellect). Once assigned a color, the warriors compete in a "Safety Challenge." The winner of the "Safety Challenge" earns the Safety Medallion and is safe from being exiled out of the game. The warriors must then decide which remaining, unsafe warrior, they wish to exile out of the game. Each warrior gets one vote and the vote is cast at the "Exile Ceremony" aka "Elimination Ceremony." At the "Exile Ceremony," the warriors debrief about the competition and its progress. The ceremony gives each warrior a chance to plead their case as to why the should remain in the game. Strategy and other game secrets are sometimes unintentionally revealed. This ceremony gives each warrior a chance to scope out their competition. At the end of the debriefing, each warrior will cast their vote (unless they are ineligible to vote because of a twist) to exile someone out of the competition. The warrior with the most votes will be considered "exiled out of the game." However, the exiled warrior is not eliminated from the game. The exiled warrior is required to pick a remaining, unsafe, warrior to compete against in a duel for the chance to enter back into the game. In Season 1, the exiled warrior had a chance to strategize with the other contestants before deciding who they were going to select to duel. In Season 2, the exiled warrior had to make their decision immediately after the vote reveal. The two warriors selected for the duel enter the duel without any knowledge of the type of challenge it will be. The duels range from endurance, strength, and mental challenges. The two duel warriors compete against one another in the competition and the winner of the duel returns back into the game with the Duel Medallion. The warrior in possession of the Duel Medallion is safe in the next round after the duel and cannot be exiled or chosen for a duel in the proceeding round. The Duel Medallion is transferred to the next duel winner. The process repeats and a new "Safety Challenge" winner wins the Safety Medallion and another warrior gets exiled out of the game (and selects who to compete against in the duel). There is no voting in final 4 because the winner of the final 4 "Safety Challenge" is considered safe and the previous winner of the duel (possessor of the Duel Medallion) is also safe. The two unsafe warriors are forced into the final 4 duel. The winner of the final 4 duel is the only warrior who returns to the game without safety and must compete in the final "Safety Challenge." The winner of the final 3 "Safety Challenge" will advance to the final 2 and the two unsafe warriors will compete in the duel for the final spot in the final 2. The winner of the Ultimate Challenger is decided by a jury of the eliminated warriors at the "Final Exile Ceremony." The final 2 warriors will have a chance to plead their case to the jury as to why they are deserving of the $100 grand prize and the title of ULTIMATE CHALLENGER. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Winners